


this sunset town

by toxicmew



Series: under these multicolor lights [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - County Fair, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Minor Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Quickies, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: It's probably not very professional of them to fuck around where they work but, well, it's a county fair. People shouldn't expect anything better from them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: under these multicolor lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738441
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ welcome to the sequel to the chenji fair fic uwu it'll be six chapters of filth, with this first part about noren but most definitely anticipate every iteration of 00z soon 👀 it's a very american setting, with me drawing out a lot of my own memories from the county fair.
> 
> also for those that aren't american, AA's are like. the very basics of college education that happens during the first two years, where you take math, english, public speaking, etc. etc. none of it is centered towards a specific major, not yet. i'm very bad at explaining this (and i also did go to college rip) but google it if you're interested i guess? it's not very important tbh
> 
> title from good times - all time low though the song isn't important to the fic at all tbh i just needed a title

Jeno had been expecting a normal work day, for all that working at the local county fair could be considered normal. It was a short time gig, barely over a week of Jeno manning one of the food stalls near the front gates and sneaking away a few fries whenever he wouldn’t be caught. His coworkers didn’t really care and most of the time they joined him whenever their stall wasn’t being crowded by the starving masses.

He already knew a few of his coworkers too, whether it was from high school (Donghyuck) or from the community college he now attended (Renjun). He hadn’t talked to Donghyuck since before they graduated, mostly due to running in different crowds and having vastly different priorities. It was different with Renjun, though.

Renjun had gone to a rival school a town away, meaning Jeno had never encountered him until they were put in the same gen ed classes freshman year, often pairing up with one another whenever an assignment called for a partner. Jeno had learned a lot about Renjun in the year and a half they had known each other. He knew what food Renjun liked, he knew that Renjun would be majoring in art after they both got their AA in May, he knew that Renjun would sing randomly whenever and wherever.

Jeno also knew what Renjun looked like writhing on the sheets of Jeno’s bed, arching into his touch and gasping out his name.

It wasn’t something he had set out to learn, to be honest. Renjun was the one that had seduced his way into Jeno’s bed within a week, but that wasn’t something they really talked about. They also didn’t talk about how their beds—or any private place they could find, to be honest—were always open for each other whenever they needed the stress relief.

It was a silent agreement that Jeno never regretted, not even when Renjun was in the midst of dragging Jeno off during the only break he had during his shift.

The sun had set hours ago, leaving the fairgrounds haphazardly illuminated with several sections of the grounds cloaked in darkness, only offset by the light of the ascending moon. It was one of those sections that Jeno was being dragged to, Renjun’s hand tight around his wrist and anticipation trickling down Jeno’s spine.

“I’m surprised they didn’t make you take your piercing out.” Jeno admitted, eyes trained on the silver barbell of Renjun’s anti-eyebrow piercing as it glinted in the minimal light.

Renjun snorted, a smirk quirking the corner of his mouth as he glanced in the direction of the art hall where he spent his own work day. “I told them it was still too new for me to take out.”

“You got it three months ago though?” Jeno pointed out, moving along pliantly as Renjun pulled him into the shadows behind the food court and around the side of one of the various buildings scattered around the grounds. There was a section of wall that would provide them enough cover while also allowing them to hear anyone that decided to approach. It was a fairly good spot, and Jeno just wondered if Renjun had found out about it through experience or from one of their coworkers.

“They don’t know that.” Renjun replied smugly, drawing Jeno’s attention back towards his face as Renjun pressed him up against the wall.

“And the hair?” Jeno questioned with a small smile, the lack of light not letting the hair chalk show up as vibrant as Jeno knew it could be. It was red today, a contrast to the purple he had had last time Jeno had seen him.

“Is that really important right now?” Renjun questioned, eyebrow quirking up mockingly.

Jeno just let out a hum, bringing his hands up to grip at Renjun’s hips and pull him in until there was barely an inch between their chests. Renjun leaned up automatically, lips parting slightly as his arms wrapped around Jeno’s neck.

“My break’s only twenty minutes,” Jeno murmured before he was leaning in.

Renjun just huffed, one of his hands threading through the hair at the nape of Jeno’s neck, gently urging him to tilt his head as Renjun liked it. Jeno didn’t mind listening, especially when it earned him the chance to lick into Renjun’s mouth with no resistance.

Jeno’s tongue piercing clicked against Renjun’s front teeth as it passed, drawing a sharp breath from them both, but then Jeno was gliding it against the roof of Renjun’s mouth. He had to fight back a laugh at the way it had Renjun quietly groaning against him, a fact Renjun somehow seemed to sense judging by the way he smacked at Jeno’s bicep.

Renjun wasn’t too bothered though, not with the way he was sucked at Jeno’s tongue mere moments later, sliding his own tongue up against the piercing until they were panting into each other’s mouths. When Renjun pulled away it was with a slick smack, both of their lips flushed from what had to barely be five minutes pressed together.

They were on a time crunch though, so they couldn’t waste too much time. Jeno could already feel Renjun’s cock pressing against his thigh, even if the pressure wasn’t that heavy yet. Jeno started to fix that problem by guiding Renjun’s hips in his grip, urging him to grind down against him. Renjun was quick to follow his instruction, leaning more heavily against Jeno’s body and pressing his shoulders uncomfortably up against the brick of the building.

Jeno wouldn’t complain though, not when Rejun was licking into his mouth and one of his hands had drifted down to press his palm over Jeno’s cock.

“Hurry up,” Renjun mumbled after Jeno had reached around started squeezing at his ass.

Jeno resisted the urge to roll his eyes, quickly turning them around so that Renjun was the one pressed up against the wall. Then he was unceremoniously dropping to his knees, a position he found himself in frequently whenever it came to Renjun.

Renjun ran his hand lightly through Jeno’s hair as he started fiddling with Renjun’s belt, a wide, pretty smile pulling at his lips. He used his grip to tilt Jeno’s head back, eyes tracing over Jeno’s darkened gaze and swollen mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Renjun muttered, sounding as breathless as Jeno felt.

Jeno smiled brightly, eyes creasing into crescents as he finally managed to pull Renjun’s jeans and underwear down his thighs, his cock bobbing up and nudging lightly at the underside of Jeno’s chin. He could feel a smear of precum being left behind and made a note to clean it off before returning to his shift.

Renjun hissed at the cooler night air against his heated skin, pulling at Jeno’s hair pointedly. Jeno huffed out a quiet laugh as he wrapped his fist around the base of Renjun’s cock, moving to press a gentle kiss against the flushed head.

A few kitten licks down the side had Renjun’s head bumping against the wall behind him, both hands gripping at Jeno’s hair when he started tracing his tongue piercing over one of the more prominent veins. Renjun’s hips rocked forward instinctually, only restricted by the quick grip Jeno got on his hips, pressing him against the brick behind him.

Deciding to have a bit of mercy, Jeno wrapped his lips around Renjun’s cock and started bobbing his head, focusing on pressing his tongue along the underside so that Renjun could feel the silver barbell pierced through the center of it. He knew it drove Renjun slightly insane every time he did that, and this time was no different judging by the way Renjun had to retract one of his hands so he could bite at the back of it and muffle his moans.

The pride rushing through him had Jeno gagging slightly when he overestimated himself, the head of Renjun’s cock nudging against his throat. Renjun’s cock wasn’t even that big, truth be told, but he had enough length to cause Jeno’s gag reflex to flare up if he didn’t prepare himself.

Renjun knew it too, the bastard. He was looking down at Jeno with wicked amusement in his eyes, his cock throbbing against Jeno’s tongue. Huffing through his nose, Jeno took a quick second to center himself, to relax his throat and steady his breathing, before slowly sinking back down. It was a long moment, his hands still tight on Renjun’s hips and no doubt leaving bruises of his fingertips to discover the next day, but then his nose was brushing against Renjun’s pubes.

The clean, slightly musky scent that always accompanied a blowjob filled Jeno’s senses, the saltiness of precum staining the back of his tongue. He could feel his throat fluttering around the head of Renjun’s cock and he barely considered his actions for a second before he was swallowing around him.

His hearing had fizzled out as his senses were overwhelmed, but he could still make out Renjun’s barely muffled curses, faintly becoming aware of the sharp tugging on his hair.

“Jeno, _please_.” Renjun hissed, apparently too impatient for any of his normal games.

Jeno hummed, unable to smile like he wanted to when the action resulted in another round of hissed cursing. Instead he just started focusing on building a rhythm, intermingling the bobs of his head with quick pauses to press his tongue piercing against Renjun’s shaft.

During one of those moments he decided to press the piercing right under the head of Renjun’s cock, sucking harshly as he kept his lips pressed tight against his shaft. It’s what had Renjun hurtling over the edge, thumping his head back against the wall and his hips twitching in Jeno’s grip as he emptied into his mouth.

Jeno had never been particularly fond of the taste of cum, to be honest. The taste had him crinkling his nose, swallowing as quickly as possibly in order to free his mouth of the liquid. Renjun his at the pressure on his cock, his head finally tipping back down to stare at Jeno with a frown.

Letting out a hum that had Renjun grumbling in protest, Jeno finally pulled off his cock, swiping his tongue quickly over his length to pick up any residual traces. Might as well take care of the mess while his mouth was already full of salt.

Then he was sitting back on his heels, his knees throbbing slightly and his own cock throbbing in his jeans. Renjun reached out to cup his chin, his thumb pressing against his swollen bottom lip as Jeno started unbuckling his belt.

“Someone’s desperate.” Renjun murmured lowly, catching sight of Jeno’s fumbling movements. Renjun let out a laugh when all Jeno did was glare at him, unceremoniously sticking his hand down his pants for a bit of relief.

He barely even noticed when Renjun joined him on the ground, distracted by the tight grip of his fist and the slick slide of his precum. Jeno became aware of him when Renjun tilted his head up, hands gentle against his jaw as he slid their lips back together, licking the taste of his own cum from Jeno’s mouth.

One of his hands drifted away only to reappear under Jeno’s shirt, the light scratch of his nails making Jeno’s abs tense. Renjun just huffed out a laugh, not pausing in his path as he pushed his hand further up until he was tweaking at one of Jeno’s nipples.

Jeno let out an unfiltered moan, just barely muffled between them as Renjun started fucking his tongue into his mouth, his fingers harsh and unrelenting as he tugged at the sensitive nub. Jeno wasn’t proud of how easily it got to him, his hand quickly picking up pace as he struggled to push his jeans further down.

Renjun’s unoccupied hand helped him, the other too busy switching nipples and pinching harshly until Jeno was fucking up into his fist and coming with a faint whimper that Renjun swallowed. Jeno quickly found himself slumped against Renjun, pressing him back against the wall once again as he pressed his face into Renjun’s shoulder.

Jeno took a few minutes to just regain his composure, relaxing into the way one of Renjun’s hands were stroking through his hair. Eventually he had to pull away though, mind filtering back to the fact that he was at _work_ , and he just _knew_ he wouldn’t be making it back to the food stall before his break ended.

“Lets get you cleaned up, hmm?” Renjun murmured, a satisfied smile on his face when Jeno pulled away.

Letting out a sigh, Jeno nodded his head and carefully extracted his hand from his pants, wiping the cum on his palm against the brick of the building. It had Renjun wrinkling his nose in disgust, but it wasn’t like they had any other options.

“Will you fix my jeans? I don’t want to get any of this on them.” Jeno lightly wiggled his cum-coated fingers in explanation, pulling a laugh out of Renjun.

“Cute.” Renjun huffed, but he was already reaching forward to pull Jeno’s pants back into place.

🎡

“So.” Renjun began on their way back towards the food stall. They miraculously finished up two minutes after Jeno’s break had ended, meaning that Jeno would make it back before his coworkers got too annoyed.

Jeno let out a hum, dodging around a couple preteens that were sprinting down the dirt path towards the more adult rides, “So?”

“Have you hooked up with any of the other workers yet?” Renjun asked innocently, his lashes fluttering teasingly when Jeno quickly his head in his direction.

Jeno felt a blush climbing up his cheeks, his eyes darting away immediately, “No.”

“Oh,” Renjun almost sounded _disappointed_ , “Do you think any of them are hot?”

Jeno could feel his blush getting hotter, a telltale giveaway that had Renjun laughing in delight.

“You do! Oh, please tell me it’s Donghyuck. Or maybe Jaemin? Just don’t say it’s Mark, I think he’s gonna end up dating Johnny whenever they realize how whipped they are for each other.”

Jeno reached up to rub at the back of his neck, his brow furrowing slightly as he thought about the first suggestion. “Donghyuck? I didn’t even know he liked anyone other than his animals.”

Renjun let out a snort, muttering something snide under his breath before he was looking at Jeno intently. “That wasn’t a no.”

“I mean, I haven’t really talked to him since high school,” Jeno admitted with a shrug, “But he’s not bad looking? I’d be down.”

Renjun looked delighted. “And Jaemin?”

Jeno took a moment to place the name, eventually having to ask Renjun for a description before he placed a face to the name. Memories of a blue-haired, tattooed boy with a pretty, sharp smile started flooding his brain, along with memories of how that same exact boy had been eyeing Jeno like a piece of meat whenever they crossed paths. Jeno wasn’t exactly adversed to those looks, especially not when it had a spark of interest tingling down his spine.

“He’s hot.” Jeno admitted immediately, swerving through the crowd with Renjun’s gentle guidance as his eyes clouded with the memory of the few times he and Jaemin had spoken. It had been flirty, of course, but it had also been so _easy_ and relaxed between them that Jeno seriously regretted that they hadn’t talked for longer than ten minutes.

“Perfect.” Renjun stated ominously, an excited smile showing off his pretty teeth as they finally reached the food stall in the middle of the fairgrounds where Jeno had been assigned.

Jeno was immediately suspicious, but Renjun decided that was where the conversation would end. He patted at Jeno’s shoulder, smirking slightly at Jeno’s whines, and then he was disappearing into the crowd and Jeno was left with his impatient coworkers.

Jeno let out a sigh. Oh well. He knew he would find out what Renjun was up to eventually.

🎡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun didn’t normally answer Donghyuck’s texts whenever he was working. Be it college assignments or his shift at the county fair, Renjun knew that Donghyuck would only be a distraction whenever he was supposed to be focused.

But then Jeno had sucked Renjun’s dick during his break from work and still managed to make it back to his assigned food stall in a relatively timely manner. His coworkers had barely complained even if he was a few minutes late, and he had managed to put himself back together enough not to raise any suspicion on what he had just been up to.

Renjun hadn’t had to do the same considering he had just clocked out of his own shift, but Jeno had proven that it _was_ possible to fuck around during working hours and still get away basically unscathed. So long as Renjun wasn’t a dumbass like Johnny and Mark, anyway.

That’s why the day after his escapade with Jeno, Renjun was opening Donghyuck’s texts thirty minutes before his lunch break, an idea already forming in his head.

🎡

Donghyuck grumbled as he was pressed up against the wall of the furthest bathroom stall, no doubt disgusted with the dirty wall coming into contact with his black button down. It didn’t seem like he really minded that much though, because barely a second later he was smirking mockingly at Renjun, eyebrows raised and his piercing glinting in the shitty lighting. “Someone’s eager. What happened to not fucking around on the job?”

“Shut up.” Renjun huffed, starting to fiddle with Donghyuck’s belt and thanking the universe that he wasn’t wearing his ridiculous belt buckle for once, “God, why did I ever swipe right on you.”

Donghyuck grinned, pulling Renjun forward until they were pressed chest to chest and he was able to dip down to leave a teasingly chaste kiss over Renjun’s dermal piercing. “Because you think I’m hot, darling. Now how much time do we have?”

“Under an hour.” Renjun managed to murmur before his mouth was too occupied by Donghyuck’s tongue to speak.

🎡

“Shit that’s cold.” Donghyuck hissed, immediately clenching down around Renjun’s finger and arching into the wall. His shirt was still buttoned unfortunately, but Renjun had managed to get his stupid ass Wranglers around his knees—it didn’t matter how great the jeans made his ass look, Renjun hated them on principle.

“Relax.” Renjun ordered, pressing a wet kiss against the nape of his neck. “You’re tight as hell. When was the last time you got fucked?”

Donghyuck was silent for a long moment, only their panting breath sounding in the quiet of the bathroom. Renjun could hear the muffled sounds of the fair beyond, the noise of the crowd and the creaking of the rides, the sizzling of food and the buzz of an untold number of lights. Then Donghyuck was glancing over his shoulder, a teasing smile curling at his lips. “I don’t know, when was the last time you were in my bed?”

Renjun scoffed, sliding his finger in all the way to his knuckles and taking note of the flutter of Donghyuck’s lashes as he adjusted. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Donghyuck let out a laugh before he was leaning his forehead against the wall and groaning lowly as Renjun slowly started to press a second finger inside after squeezing out a bit more lube from the packet he had had in his pocket. “Yeah, it is. Jaemin fucked me about a month ago? I haven’t really had a lot of time for a hook up since then.”

“You could’ve texted me.” Renjun pointed out.

“Asshole, you never answer your p-phone!” Donghyuck stuttered, his voice hitching as he clenched down on Renjun’s fingers. He had managed to find Donghyuck’s prostate rather easily, probably due to past practice, and he was quick to press the pads of his fingers against it mercilessly. “ _Fuck._ ”

“That’s because you’re cute when you get all sulky.” Renjun teased, curling his fingers with every press in and grinning at the way Donghyuck started rocking back against him. It was always so easy to get him riled up, honestly.

“Hurry the fuck up.” Donghyuck hissed, moving his hands up to brace himself against the wall. “Aren’t you the one on a time crunch?”

Renjun scoffed quietly but didn’t respond considering the fact that Donghyuck was actually right. Moving his eyes down to where Donghyuck’s rim was clenching around his fingers, Renjun considered how loose he was before asking curiously, “Do you want three?”

Donghyuck paused in consideration for a long moment before shaking his head and shooting Renjun a bright smile. “Nah, it’s fine. I like the reminder.”

Renjun rolled his eyes, pulling his fingers out and ignoring Donghyuck’s hiss of surprise. He wasn’t exactly surprised, but sometimes he forgot just how exasperating Donghyuck could be. Grabbing the condom he had shoved in his back pocket, Renjun shoved it into Donghyuck’s hand with a quick order to open it.

“Yes, your majesty.” Donghyuck muttered sarcastically, but at least he obeyed.

Renjun didn’t waste time on responding, focusing instead on pushing his own jeans down his legs and making sure not to stain the fabric with the lube on his fingers. He was less careful with his boxer briefs, too impatient to get his fist around his aching cock and giving it a few quick pumps.

“Here.” Donghyuck grumbled, shoving the condom into Renjun’s free hand and muttering impatiently as Renjun rolled it on. It was as Renjun was running the rest of the lube over his length that Donghyuck’s complaining started taking on more of a whine, pushing his ass back impatiently as an incentive. “Renjun, c’mon, I swear—”

His mouth abruptly clicked shut when the door to the bathrooms was pushed open, creaking hinges letting in the roar of the crowds. Donghyuck turned his head slightly, his wide eyes meeting Renjun’s own over his shoulder, before his gaze was darting down to the hand Renjun had around his cock.

Donghyuck sent him a dark look as they heard whoever it was unzip their pants, his mouth creased disapprovingly in a silent warning. Renjun just smiled, smoothing his free hand up Donghyuck’s side, pushing his shirt up out of the way and revealing the full sight of his ass. Renjun was always surprised by how nice it was, plush and round and dotted here and there with the moles that covered Donghyuck’s entire body.

Donghyuck shivered under his touch, lashes fluttering as Renjun trailed his nails lightly down his spine until his palm was cupping his right ass cheek. Thumbing over one of the moles there, Renjun wasn’t gentle when he gripped at the soft skin, spreading him open enough so that Renjun could easily catch sight of his entrance.

Renjun could feel the intensity of Donghyuck’s glare on his face, but it barely made him hesitate before he was nudging the head of his cock against Donghyuck’s rim and reveling in the bitten back gasp that fell from his lips. It was quiet enough that the other person in the room probably didn’t hear him, but that wasn’t the case with the groan that escaped Donghyuck’s mouth as Renjun started pushing his way in.

There was a long pause of silence.

Renjun had his teeth sunk into his bottom lip to hold back any of his own sounds, but Donghyuck had moved one of his hands off the wall so that he could bite at his knuckles. Whoever the other person in the room was just let out a low, almost disappointed sigh, and then flushed the urinal he had been using before walking over to the sinks.

“Y’all are disgusting.” The person, who Renjun realized with faint horror was _Chenle_ , told them before the exit was being pulled open and he was stepping out of the bathrooms.

The door shut with a bang, muffling the noise of the fair once again and leaving them in a shocked silence. Then Donghyuck was abruptly pressing back against Renjun, sliding several inches onto his cock and leaving Renjun scrambling for a grasp on his hips.

Renjun had barely managed to press an inch of the way in before they had frozen, so his senses were going haywire as Donghyuck managed to get most of his length into his tight heat with that single push. It was too much, too _good_ , and Renjun was left flailing to regain his composure as Donghyuck let out a smug—if breathless—laugh.

“That’s what you get.” Donghyuck told him, flashing him a dangerous smile before facing the wall and shuffling his position until he could arch his spine beautifully, “Now hurry the fuck up and _move_.”

Renjun didn’t need to be told twice, even if he was a bit annoyed with how much of a brat Donghyuck managed to be. Rocking his hips back a bit, Renjun watched the way Donghyuck’s rim fluttered around his length before he was slamming back in, pressing his cock in as far as he could and holding still. His hips pressed snugly up against Donghyuck’s ass, the wet smack of skin against skin resounding in the empty room.

The yelp that fell from Donghyuck’s lips was as sweet as it was amusing, and Renjun couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him even with the pleasure consuming his senses. It immediately had Donghyuck turning his head in another heated glare, but he was soon distracted by Renjun rocking his hips once again. Only this time he didn’t pause, picking up a steady rhythm that slowly sped up in intensity as time passed until there was barely a second before they were meeting in a sharp smack of wet skin against skin.

It was only when Renjun shifted the angle a bit so he could press his cock against Donghyuck’s prostate did things change, the breathy moans Donghyuck had been letting out replaced with sharp gasps. The pleasure had him clenching even tighter as he rocked back onto Renjun's cock, both of them racing towards a quick finish before they were interrupted once again. Renjun had his hands on Donghyuck's hips, gripping tightly at the soft skin and no doubt leaving bruises as he guided Donghyuck into following the pace he had established.

"Fuck, I'm so close." Donghyuck hissed, moving his hand down from the wall to wrap around his dick. Renjun batted him away a second later, wrapping his own hand around Donghyuck's shaft and immediately picking up a rhythm to match the pace he had set with his hips.

Donghyuck let out a low whine, rocking forward into Renjun's grip before shifting back against his cock, as if he was confused by which pleasure to fall into more heavily. Renjun pressed a smile against his shoulder, twisting his hips slightly and slowly his pace so he could grind up against Donghyuck's prostate at the same time he was thumbing under the head of his cock.

Donghyuck choked on the moan he was in the middle of letting out, curling into himself and bumping his forehead against the wall as all his muscles clenched down. Renjun hissed at the tightening of his muscles, feeling Donghyuck's cock twitching in his grip as the sudden pressure sent him barreling headfirst into his own orgasm.

🎡

“Fuck, I always forget how big you actually are.” Donghyuck grumbled, resting his cheek against the wall for a long moment as he struggled to catch his breath, his thighs still twitching from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Should I be offended?” Renjun questioned, raising an eyebrow as he carefully pulled the condom off and tied it shut. Then he turned to grab some toilet paper off the roll, placing it into Donghyuck’s loose grip as he murmured a quick explanation and slipped out of the stall so he could throw the condom away and wash his hands free of cum and lube. By the time he was back Donghyuck was in the midst of wiping his cum off the wall, a faint blush high on his cheekbones and his pants still wrapped around his knees.

Renjun grabbed some more toilet paper before grabbing at Donghyuck's ass once again, spreading his cheeks without waiting for permission and ignoring the yelp of surprise as he started carefully wiping at the mess of lube shining lewdly under the bad lighting. Donghyuck just grumbled at him, carefully tilting his hips up even as he still complained. “Give a guy a bit of a warning, damn.”

“Be quiet.” Renjun huffed, eyeing his puffy rim for one long moment before swooping down and biting at his ass cheek. It was the right one, right over that same mole he had stroked his mole over earlier.

Donghyuck yelped louder than he had throughout the entire ordeal, swinging one of his arms back so that he could swat at Renjun’s head relatively lightly all things considered.

Renjun laughed quietly, licking over the stinging mark before pulling away with a light kiss. Donghyuck sighed quietly, squirming in place as Renjun tossed away the soiled toilet paper and flushed it.

Then he was turning Donghyuck around, letting his shoulders lean against the wall as he reached down and pulled his jeans up for him. Donghyuck smiled languidly, fucked out and satisfied. "Thanks, darling."

Renjun rolled his eyes, too busy pulling out his phone and checking the time. He would be cutting it close, but they had somehow managed with a little under ten minutes to spare. Reassured that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of his supervisors nagging—anymore than he already was, anyway—Renjun put his phone away before leaning back into Donghyuck's space. "You're insufferable."

Donghyuck grinned unrepentantly, at least until he was letting his mouth fall open for Renjun's tongue. Then they were both stepping out of the stall to make themselves more presentable in the smudged bathroom mirrors, with Renjun rolling his eyes over every complaint about the cleanliness of the space that fell from Donghyuck's lips.

"Hey, thanks for this," Renjun decided to say when they were about to step out of the bathrooms, "I really needed it."

Donghyuck just smiled, pretty even under the fluorescent lights before leaning forward to press another kiss against Renjun’s anti-eyebrow piercing. “No problem. See you at the end of your shift." 

Renjun just rolled his eyes, following behind Donghyuck as they both headed out of the bathroom. He couldn't help the way his gaze drifted down to trace the way Donghyuck’s jeans hugged his body, drawing attention to the length of his legs. God, he really had a great ass, even when he was walking with a bit of a limp.

🎡

"So, what had you finally saying yes to fucking around while you work?" Donghyuck questioned bluntly, sidling up to where Renjun was walking with Jaemin through the fairgrounds towards the parking lot. Jaemin didn't seem to mind the interruption, trailing off mid-sentence to look between them curiously.

Donghyuck filled him in easily, dodging the sharp slaps Renjun was aiming at his side with a mischievous smile. It had Jaemin eyeing the both of them with a darkened gaze, no doubt taking note of the faint limp Donghyuck was sporting even hours later. Renjun would feel bad, if Donghyuck hadn't literally asked for it.

"Thanks for the invite." Jaemin eventually huffed, turning his head away with a pout and revealing the little cross-eyed smiley tattoo located behind his ear.

Renjun reached out to run his thumb over it, pointedly ignoring the way Jaemin leaned into his touch and how Donghyuck's eyes were lasered in on his hand. "Don't be jealous, I'll fuck around with you later."

"Which brings me back to my question," Donghyuck interrupted, bringing the attention back to himself, "what changed?"

Renjun grumbled a bit under both of their attention, but eventually he told them about what he had done with Jeno the day before. It had both of them lighting up, for unfortunately similar reasons.

"Jeno, huh?" Donghyuck murmured, a considering look on his face. "I never really talked to him back in high school but fuck, he was hot despite being such an awkward nerd."

"Nerds aren't bad," Jaemin pointed out, his hands having moved to his back pockets as he walked languidly by Renjun's side. "Plus I've seen him around, he looks hot in his glasses. Do you think he'd be down to fuck?"

Both of them looked Renjun's way, smiling at the way he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I don't know, probably? He's surprisingly really chill."

"Hmm, good to know." Donghyuck had an obvious look of anticipation on his face, which would be rather worrying if Renjun didn't know Jeno would like the results. Especially since Jaemin looked just as interested. Maybe Renjun should shoot him a warning text though, just so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the sudden attention.

“Come on Renjun, I’ll drop you off at your house.” Donghyuck suddenly called, gravel crunching under the heel of his boots as they all stepped through the admission gate.

Renjun frowned slightly, lower lip jutting out into a pout as his eyes darted over the field turned parking lot, “Jaemin, you can’t take me home?”

Donghyuck looked offended for a moment, the keys he had started twirling around his finger coming to a stop as he turned his head back towards them, eyes narrowed in a glare, “What’s wrong with my truck?”

“Do you really want me to answer that, cowboy?” Renjun questioned sarcastically, eyes darting down towards Donghyuck’s boots. He didn't try to hide his grimace of disgust, considering there was no telling what all Donghyuck had been walking over throughout the day, not when he spent so much of his time in the barn.

Renjun quickly turned towards his only other option, expression pleading as he gripped at Jaemin’s bicep, “C’mon, please?”

Jaemin let out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he nudged Renjun towards a sulking Donghyuck, “No way, you live on the other side of town. Go with Hyuck.”

Renjun huffed, sticking out his tongue childishly before quickly pulling it back into his mouth when Jaemin went to pinch it between his fingers. He didn't seem to mind the glare Renjun shot him, simply grinning in response. It had Donghyuck laughing at the two of them, shifting closer to wrap an arm around Renjun’s shoulders and pull him into his side.

"Come on, darling. It won't be that bad." Donghyuck told him, leading him further into the parking lot and ignoring Renjun's groan.

"Jaemin, you're dead to me." Renjun called, turning to look over his shoulder and finding Jaemin walking in the opposite direction. Jaemin just raised his arm in response, the tattoos running down it indistinguishable in the gloom, not looking back even as Renjun heard him laugh.

🎡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for non-americans i've been told its better if i explain what ffa is fbkxhd to put it simply it stands for future farmers of america and you can join it between the ages 12 to 21 and they give you agricultural instruction. one of my friends during high school would go out to the barn every (every other?) school day to care for her cow which she eventually sold for $1200 when the fair came around (which is where they hold livestock shows/auctions and stuff) so uh. yeah. hyuck cowboy. enjoy~

Jaemin didn’t have an excuse when he went into the fair’s barn in search of Donghyuck the next day. As a member of the FFA it was the most natural spot to begin looking for him, considering Jaemin knew that Donghyuck would be showing off the cow he had been raising later in the week in hope that someone bought her.

Jaemin didn’t really have the heart for what Donghyuck did, growing far too attached to things far too quickly for his own good. In most cases it was animals (his childhood dog, the cat he got in ninth grade, the rabbit he had for two whole weeks when he was seven before his mother had given it away after it bit Jaemin and drew blood) but it could also be said for objects or, in this case, people.

Donghyuck was one such person, and Renjun was another. Jeno most likely as well, whenever he finally managed to corner the boy that Renjun had told them about anyway.

Sure, they may be a fleeting presence in Jaemin’s life, but Jaemin was greedy, and he’d keep them close to his chest for as long as they allowed it.

Drawing himself out of his thoughts as he turned the corner, Jaemin was relieved to find that he wouldn’t have to go out onto the fairgrounds in search of Donghyuck. The older boy was there, stupid cowboy boots on his feet and obnoxiously tight jeans hugging his ass as he reached his arms through the gate towards his cow.

Admittedly, the cow was very pretty. Orange and white with a pink nose that Jaemin would find adorable if he didn’t know that he would never see her again in a few days. Donghyuck had named her Sunshine, to go along with the quarter horse he had back at his house that was named Haechan. Jaemin wasn’t particularly sure why he remembered those details, but it endeared Donghyuck to him so he wouldn’t be purposefully forgetting them anytime soon.

“Hey, Donghyuck.” Jaemin called as he approached, pointedly ignoring the cows in neighboring stalls. Really, for as smelly as they made the barn become, they really were cute.

Donghyuck raised his head immediately, messy brown hair pushed back off his forehead and one of his eyebrows rising. It was the one with the piercing, damn him, the one that had drawn Jaemin’s attention to him in the first place.

“What’s up?” Donghyuck questioned, turning back to his cow and patting the sides of her head. Then he was pulling his arms back out from the pin and rising to his full height, boots soft against the hay on the ground as he closed the rest of the space between them.

Jaemin let a small smile crawl over his lips, letting his eyes trail Donghyuck head to toe in one long, sweeping movement before he was curling his fingers into one of his belt loops and drawing him even closer. Donghyuck went easily, quickly cluing in judging by the way his curiosity dipped into interest. He even tilted his head to accommodate Jaemin moving closer, humming lowly as Jaemin spoke directly into his ear, his voice a low rumble. “There any place we can talk? Privately?”

Donghyuck scoffed at his words even as Jaemin caught sight of goosebumps breaking out on his arms. Still, he was quick to grab at Jaemin’s wrist and lead him away, calling a quick goodbye towards Sunshine as they stepped past her stall.

The cow made a low sound in response, and Jaemin decided to think of it as encouragement.

🎡

Donghyuck pulled Jaemin’s head back, fingers pressing against the back of his neck and a dangerous look in his eyes. Jaemin just grinned, blue hair drifting into his eyes as he licked his lips and tried his best not to laugh at the way Donghyuck’s gaze tracked his tongue.

“You’re such a dickhead.” Donghyuck grumbled before he was leaning back in and biting at Jaemin’s lower lip.

Jaemin didn’t have time for a rebuttal, not when Donghyuck’s tongue was sliding into his mouth a second later. So he just hummed in response, slowly working his hands down to Donghyuck’s garish belt buckle. It was a circle of burnished gold with a sun imprinted on it that would honestly be rather pretty if Jaemin wasn’t trying to get at his dick. Or, you know, the fact that it was a reminder that Donghyuck truly was a southern boy through and through.

Eventually he had to pull away though, scowling down at Donghyuck’s crotch and tugging in annoyance at the damn buckle. “Take this fucking thing off.”

Donghyuck snorted, rolling his eyes before obeying. “It’s really not that complicated.”

“Fuck you.” Jaemin retorted, grabbing at Donghyuck’s hips and pulling them back together so he could get to explore Donghyuck’s mouth instead of letting him speak.

Donghyuck chuckled against him, chest vibrating and the back of his knuckles a light pressure against Jaemin’s crotch before he finally managed to get his belt undone. Jaemin didn’t waste time, quickly swatting his hands away so that he could unbutton Donghyuck’s pants and stick his hand straight into his boxers.

Donghyuck hissed against his mouth, head jerking back as he stared wide-eyed into Jaemin’s half lidded gaze. A taunting smirk and a dry pump of Jaemin’s hand over his cock had Donghyuck hiding his face in Jaemin’s neck, a low groan falling from his mouth before he started to mouth at the tattoo peeking out from Jaemin’s shirt collar.

Jaemin tried his best not to laugh even as a shiver raced down his spine as Donghyuck’s teeth closed on his skin, twisting his fist slightly and frowning at the dry glide. He moved his hand up, focusing on collecting the precum leaking from Donghyuck’s slit and soothing it down the heated skin of his cock.

The effort paid off the next time Jaemin tried pumping at his length, Donghyuck relaxing against him as he sloppily licked at the skin he had been abusing. Jaemin knew he would be walking away with a collection of hickies that their superior would frown at, but at least most of them would be hidden under ink.

Donghyuck’s breathing grew heavier, his breath warm against Jaemin’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s shoulder for support. His hips rocked up into Jaemin’s grip with every stroke, the slide even and slick with how much he had leaked in a short amount of time. It was hot, Jaemin admitted. It was even hotter when Jaemin managed to get Donghyuck to lift his head back up and he could see just how glazed his expression had become, pouty mouth dropped open as he struggled to regain composure.

Jaemin hummed, moving his unoccupied hand around to grasp at Donghyuck’s ass in order to pull him closer. It had the disadvantage of putting a frown on Donghyuck’s face, but Jaemin was quick to wipe it away with a few careful applications of his tongue.

“You close?” Jaemin murmured lowly, his voice rasping out of his throat.

Donghyuck hummed lightly, his head dipping in a quick nod as he kept his eyes closed, more focused on getting his mouth back on Jaemin’s.

But someone was speaking loudly, bringing back the ambience of the barn in a sudden rush that had them both freezing in trepidation. “Donghyuck! Hey, Donghyuck, are you back here?”

“Fuck, that’s Taeyong,” Donghyuck hissed, his eyes wide and his body rigid in Jaemin’s hold as they both looked towards the door of the tool room they had snuck into.

“Donghyuck! Ugh, seriously, where the hell did he wander off too?” Taeyong complained. Jaemin wracked his memory in an effort to put a face to the voice, eventually coming up with a vague impression of an intimidatingly pretty man with a love for animals. He honestly hadn’t been paying too much attention to the more senior employees, more preoccupied with scoping out the beauties around his age that he’d be working with.

After a few moments of continued silence, Taeyong’s voice growing steadily fainter, Jaemin became aware of the fact that he still had his hand wrapped around Donghyuck’s cock. A cock that hadn’t softened in the slightest despite the risk of discovery, still throbbing hotly against Jaemin’s palm.

Jaemin could feel a smirk pull at his lips as he slowly slid his hand up Donghyuck’s shaft, his thumb rubbing up under the sensitive head. He watched the way Donghyuck quivered against him, surprise and pleasure assaulting his senses before he pulled himself together enough to shoot Jaemin a glare, “Jaemin, you fucker—”

“You’re an exhibitionist, aren’t you?” Jaemin interrupted sweetly, lashes fluttering as he tried not to laugh into Donghyuck’s gaping mouth.

“I don’t,” Donghyuck began before he was stopped by his voice cracking over a moan, his hips rolling forward as Jaemin abruptly continued the rhythm he had built beforehand, “Oh, holy shit–”

Jaemin smiled, leaving a quick kiss on Donghyuck’s lips before ducking his head down to repay him for his earlier marks, “You’re cute.”

“I hate you.” Donghyuck whined, tipping his head back as Jaemin’s teeth sunk into the crook of his neck.

That was the last words between them until there was cum painting Jaemin’s palm, Donghyuck’s nails digging into his shoulders as he muffled a moan into Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin tried his best to catch as much cum as possible, knowing that they would still have to walk around the fair for several hours after this.

He managed to succeed, mostly. It was just as he was pulling his hand out of Donghyuck’s pants that he made a mistake, dragging his hand over the soft skin of Donghyuck’s stomach and leaving behind a shining trail of cum. Donghyuck grimaced in distaste, pulling his shirt even higher up his chest so that he wouldn’t stain it. It revealed a tantalizing peek of his nipples, and Jaemin was abruptly reminded of the fact that he was still hard in his own jeans.

“One second,” Jaemin muttered, quickly glancing around for something to wipe his hand with. Donghyuck clued in a few moments later, his thoughts no doubt hazy as he tried to recover his senses. Once he did, though, he pointed towards a bag full of white rags that Jaemin had somehow missed, hissing that he should throw it away as soon as they got out of here.

Jaemin nodded idly, carefully wiping the material over his fingers until his hand was mostly clean. Then he was dropping the rag on a stray barrel, ignoring Donghyuck’s yelp of protest as he cornered the older boy up against the wall.

Donghyuck was still protesting, eyes on the cum rag, and it left him sucking in a breath of surprise as Jaemin ducked his head down to lick over that leftover trail of cum. Immediately his eyes were darting down to Jaemin’s face, incredulousness crossing his features as Jaemin laved his tongue over soft skin. He didn’t even mind the saltiness assaulting his tongue, not really. Not when it had Donghyuck thumping his head back against the wall and watching through half-lidded eyes as Jaemin trailed his mouth up to Donghyuck’s nipples.

Donghyuck’s mouth dropped open, breaths picking up speed once again as Jaemin sucked at one hardened nub, teeth careful and tongue soothing as he paid the other nipple attention with his fingers. Jaemin’s other hand had slipped down into his own pants, wrapping a hand around his own neglected cock and immediately starting off on a quick rhythm. It wasn’t as slick as the one he had previously, mostly due to the fact that he didn’t even come close to leaking as much as Donghyuck did. Still, it was enough, just dry enough for a hint of pain to sneak through the pleasure until he was burying his face against Donghyuck’s chest and cum was landing against his palm for a second time.

“Jesus.” Donghyuck murmured lowly, finally letting his shirt drop from his grip as Jaemin straightened his back and leaned against him. He moved his hand up towards Jaemin’s hair, stroking through the blue strands soothingly as Jaemin struggled to catch his breath.

Jaemin hummed in response, lazily tilting his head in encouragement. Donghyuck laughed at him, but he didn’t stop, and that was all that mattered really.

Eventually Jaemin pulled himself together, though it wasn’t helped by the fact that Donghyuck had started lazily kissing at the smiley face tattoo behind his ear. Jaemin could feel the low buzz of pain from forming hickies, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell Donghyuck to _stop._ Not when it felt so good.

The drying cum on his hand was gross, though, so Jaemin straightened up and pulled away so he could step back over to the cum rag and repeat the process of cleaning off his fingers. At least he had managed to get his hand out of his pants without making any further mess.

He could hear Donghyuck buckling his belt back together a few moments before he heard the telltale click of his boots against the wooden floor and felt the heat of him at his back, his hands sliding around Jaemin’s waist to fix his pants for him. Jaemin let out a hum, an endeared smile curling at his lips as he felt Donghyuck’s light kiss to the back of his neck, “Thanks.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Donghyuck returned, patting Jaemin’s hip as he pulled away and stepped towards the door.

Jaemin nodded, glancing Donghyuck’s way and raising an eyebrow at the look being shot his way. “What’s up?”

“Are you busy later?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaemin blinked rapidly in surprise, head tilting to the side as he moved to toss the cum rag in the trash can he had spotted in the corner of the room. He tried his best to tuck it deep into the container so that no one considered taking a closer look at it, mulling over his answer all the while. “I mean, no. I may try talking to Jeno? And there’s no telling what Renjun’s doing today.”

Donghyuck clicked his tongue, expression unmoving. He wasn’t disappointed by Jaemin’s answer, not when they both knew they were constant guests in Renjun's bed. He also wasn’t sure if Donghyuck had gotten his hands on Jeno yet that day, but it was a silent agreement that all three of them would be scoping him out (ignoring that Renjun already had, and was the sole reason Jeno had been brought to their attention).

“That didn’t answer my question though?” Donghyuck eventually said, one hand on the door handle and his shoulders pressed against the wood.

Jaemin sent him an indulgent smile, stepping close to press their lips together chastely before separating with a loud smack, “I’m not too busy to hang out, Hyuck. Just text me if you want to meet up for food or something.”

Donghyuck hummed, a dangerous light shining brightly in his gaze, “Or something?”

Jaemin smirked, reaching up to pat Donghyuck’s cheek lightly, “Or something.”

Then he was lightly pushing Donghyuck away from the door and slipping out of the room, and then the barn altogether. He passed by Taeyong on his way, the older man muttering to himself as he tapped harshly at the screen of his phone. Jaemin held back his laughter until he had managed to get out of the building, at least.

Looks like Donghyuck would be the busy one instead.

🎡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also btw this was the first chapter of the fic to be written tbh so if you find any inconsistencies thats my bad. hope you liked it tho~
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
